terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilizations
Civilizations are part of the Interaction System Idea. Civilizations are different groups and types of people, which are different racially or different in beliefs. Civilizations decide some personality and character traits in ISI. Civilizations Include (Add More): Lizhahrds The oldest intelligent creatures in Terraria, the Lizhahrds include 1 Main Tribe. (Lizhahrd Tribe) Lizhahrds were once thriving, with more population than humans. But then when they mostly died out because of conflicts, the dryads locked the only lizhahrd tribe left into a small "bunker" and then gave the key to a magical plant creature. Nymphs Include no tribes, but are scattered around the world separately. Nymphs tend to not team up with each other. Slimes Only some slimes are intelligent. These include Pinky, King Slime, and Mother Slimes. This is one main Kingdom scattered all around terraria. There are, however, slimes that decide to work with the player. Humans Humans are all intelligent, and tend to work together and innovate, making them the 2nd most advanced species, and after Golem is defeated, they are the most intelligent lifeforms on Earth. The four main tribes are: The Dryad Tribe Humans thousands of years old that, unlike normal humans, kept their powers and long life through human evolution and didn't evolve short lives. These are the guardians of the jungle. They are a passive tribe that nearly died out because of conflicts with the Corruption. They now join other tribes and kingdoms that have potential, such as the rest of the humans after defeating the Eye of Cthulhu. The Terrarians The humans controlled by outside forces called "players." These humans tend to learn very fast, and move very precise movements. These Humans sometimes know too much, as if they had lived before... I wonder... The NPCs The NPCs are the basic form of humans that go through labor to provide for themselves, family, and friends basic needs. These tend to have professions and be good at their professions, because being good at professions is the only way to stay alive and not go extinct. The Pirates The Pirates are a faction of humans that escaped terraria's main island to go and explore different islands in search of treasure. These are the only humans with a big chance of surviving. Martians Martians are the intelligent life of Mars that, after all their technological advancements, have a goal of conquering planet Earth. These creatures are so technologically advanced, that after scanning a Terrarian, they reach earth in minutes or seconds. They consist of one Martian Order. Undead Creatures that were once sentient but now move around like they are programmed to do so, to kill Humans for food. The Zombies don't have tribes with any laws, instead, they have simple factions with the aim to destroy the rest of humanity. Some (such as the skeleton merchant) regain sentience and intelligence.The Undead consist of 8 factions: Undead of the Night These include Zombies and Demon Eyes. Bodies that would be dead but still function in the night, and burn in the day. Undead of the Caverns These include the Skeletons of the caves. They live in the caverns and usually try to run away if they are on the surface. Undead of the Dungeon These include Guardians of the dungeon, such as armored skeletons, skeleton mages, and ghosts. They guard the loot of the dungeon. Undead of the Blood Moon These include the Creatures that spawn during the Blood Moon, such as the Groom, the Bride, The Blood Zombies, The Dripplers, and The Clowns. Undead of the Desert This includes mummies and undead desert enemies, these enemies tend to be intelligent. Undead of the Crimson Includes Crimson creatures that are *thought to be* undead, such as Face Monsters. Undead of the Frost Moon These include Zombie Elves, Krampus, and more. Undead of the Pumpkin Moon These include the Headless Horseman, and some other Pumpkin Moon creatures. The Celestial Creatures (Celestials) These include 5 main factions: The Solar Faction The Solar Faction includes both intelligent and unintelligent species. The humanoids are intelligent, while Crawltipedes, Drakomires, and Corites are all unintelligent. The Nebula Faction All enemies in the Nebula Faction are sentient and have high intelligence. The Vortex Faction All enemies here are sentient except for the Alien Hornets and Alien Queen. The Stardust Faction The only intelligent life form in the Stardust Faction is the Stargazer. The Stardust enemies tend to be easier to befriend and tame than the others, the hardest to befriend being the solar pillar. The Table You may add more things as you wish.